Blind Eye
by When They Cry RP
Summary: Being the new kid's hard, especially when there's only two other people your age in the entire village. Thinking he's just going back to a normal school life, Keiichi Maebara finds that he's anything but correct as a portion of his classmates don't even exist! In this eerie world Keiichi must either play along and live in a lie or uncover secrets that come with grave consequences.


**Prologue**

* * *

Finally the move had been finalized. Keiichi Maebara was no longer going to exist as a city boy but rather move out to the country, leaving his old life, friends, and most importantly, his sins behind to be nothing but ruins. A part of Keiichi still felt the pain and guilt from those mistakes tear at him with every wake of his being but the male knew there was nothing more than to move on from it. So, though reluctantly, he would step into his father's car and watch as the family would pull out of the driveway and pass everything he'd ever known.

"Ha! I can't wait for you to see this new place, its gorgeous! The perfect place for the studio!" Well, at least his dad was excited. The teenager would simply roll his eyes while pressing his cheek against the palm of his hand, staring aimlessly out the window. That's what they said about his last school right? Surely this place would blow too.

Still.. the looks on his parent's faces when learning the truth about the shootings had continued to haunt the boy. His father had never hit him as hard as he did that day, then again, neither did he ever have to prior. It was understandable; it was how any other parent surely would've done. As for his mother, she cried and continuously asked him "why?" over and over.

_"Why? It's our fault isn't it.. We did something wrong.. Why didn't you tell us? Why did it have to be this way? Why?! Why?!"_

"Keiichi!"

He snapped back from his thoughts as he blinked over at the direction of his mother's voice. Was she angry? Keiichi, almost instinctively, tensed up for a moment or two waiting to hear what was to be said. However instead of a pained or stern gaze, she gave her son a soft smile. Both were trying so hard to mend their broken child. Keiichi didn't think of this of course, he would only stare nervously at her with wide violet eyes.

"We're here."

_'Oh, that's all it was.'_ Easing out Maebara, Keiichi would nod as he looked around, there was hardly a thing that looked interesting! His father was cheering about the scenery and his art while his mother gushed about the open air, as for Keiichi, this whole place seemed a bit foreign. They'd already told him about the school, a class where all grades were combined? It was almost as if they were trying to rub salt in the wound. The teen would shake away this irritation however and instead make a meek smile back at his parents. Surely some positive feedback was what they were looking for.

"Where's our house?" The boy wondered as the trio stepped out of the parkway, the question was made rather rhetorical however as he turned to see it. Before the boy even had a chance to judge it an arm slung itself around his shoulder as his father looked like he was about to combust from so much excitement. "Isn't it beautiful my boy?! It's amazing such a large house was still vacant around here!"

"It looks like a mansion.." Surely everyone around who were living in such small residents would assume they were rich, just staring at the massive building convinced Keiichi of such. Then again, with it being in the middle of nowhere he could see why nobody had bought it yet. Turning to look around, there really didn't seem like there would be anything really that interesting around. The place, though pretty in scenery, was empty compared to the busy city life. Taking one more glance behind him, Keiichi would find a box being tossed in his direction. "Gah!" In a clumsy, startled manner, the boy managed to catch the box as he frowned back to see his dad laughing while taking out another one.

"Well.. go on! These boxes aren't gonna unpack themselves you know!"

**The Beginning**

* * *

"Miooon! Wait for me!" A loud haughty laugh looked down on Rena Ryuugu as she struggled to keep up with her best friend. Mion seemed extra energetic today making it more difficult for Rena to not be left behind. The only uphand to this was how soon it took the duo to reach the school, only a matter of minutes with Mion's speed.

The older girl didn't even seem the slightest bit phased by the whole thing while Rena had to take a moment to catch her own breath. "You okay Rena?" The Sonozaki girl would ask, giving her friend a teasing grin. Rena took one last big breath, inhaling each one with great appreciation, before giving Mion a small pout. "I told you to wait for me I told you!"

"But why? I only ran because I knew you could keep up!" Rena gazed up at her friend in surprise.

"Really?" Another laugh would escape Mion as she leaned in, "yeah, of course!" That was all Mion needed to say for all to be forgiven by Rena would return the smile. "Hauuu I see I see! I'm so glad I have a friend like you Mion!" Mion would shake the compliment away with a more sheepish laugh before guiding the duo into the classroom.

Inside would be Satoko, Satoshi, Shion and Rika who would all happily greet the duo. As Rena returned the greeting, Mion would frown and show her dismay to Shion beating her to the classroom, from which Shion would shamelessly point out. Satoko and Rika would wave at the two while continuing to play around the classroom leaving Rena and Satoshi to laugh and watch their friends. This was truly how things were meant to be.

Finally class would begin and with quite the twist! 'Chie sensei', who generally would simply begin the day's schedule instead began writing a name on the board before turning to everyone. This could only mean one thing.

"Good morning everyone, today's a rather special day as I'd like to welcome our new classmate, transferring over from the city, Maebara san? Can you please come in?"

With that, Keiichi would slide open the door and make his entrance. This was the beginning to his new life, whether he liked it or not. The look on his face reflected disinterest as his new teacher introduced him to the other students. In a way, he couldn't help but feel like a pet or even just a toy being brought to show and tell. The kids at his last school were horrible, they acted no better than leeches looking for a new prey to suck dry of for nothing more than their own entertainment. Surely these kids were no different.

There was something different between this class and his previous one however. This room had a dull, almost empty sense to it as most of the students sat far in the back, leaving the first half completely empty except for a boy and a girl who didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. Perhaps it was because they were the only older kids in the class? It was something even Keiichi couldn't help but silently raise an eyebrow to.

"Welcome!" Chimed the girl as she gave a small wave, as for the other boy, he had a polite smile but didn't really say much. Was he just shy? The smaller kids in the back of the room remained silent as well leaving an uncomfortable moment of sheer silence. It'd only be broken by the sound of cicadas chirping outside of the windows, enjoying their freedom as Keiichi envied it.

Surely the teacher noticed this aura as well for she'd interrupt with a small, almost sad chuckle before smiling down at the brunette.

"You can sit down now Maebara kun."

"Er.. right.. thank you.."

Another swift scan across the classroom was needed before Keiichi would choose where to sit. After all, he'd be stuck there for good, right? The girl seemed friendly enough but would that friendliness eventually become annoying? The guy didn't talk much either but something told Keiichi they wouldn't get a long that well.

What are you saying Kei! This is your chance to renew yourself, no need to be so pessimistic! That was right! Gulping, Keiichi would heed to his conscience as he'd stride towards the empty window seat beside the girl. She continued to give a cheery smile up until she saw where he was headed.

Keiichi thought little of it now, after all he was just sitting down. However, the moment he took his seat the girl shot up from hers, gasping with a bright red face.

**"M-Maebara kun! What are you doing?!"**

_Huh? I'm just sitting do-_

**_"Why are you sitting on Mii chan?!"_**

The room fell more silent than Keiichi found possible as he stared at the girl with wide, puzzled eyes. He wasn't sitting on anybody.. _what the hell was she talking about?!_ Glancing at the teacher for helped he only saw her clenching her fists while continuing to force that nurturing smile on her face. His eyes even darted towards the blonde who frowned at him in disgust. The children behind them didn't help, they just looked down or at each other nervously.

What was going on? Was there like a ghost or something? Keiichi gulped as he returned his gaze towards the flustering girl. It didn't look like anybody would help him with this bizarre situation. In a way, it even felt like he was the one at fault for all of this,_ just what the hell was this?!_

Gulping, Keiichi slowly stood from the chair as he turned back. Sure enough, it was empty but the girl seemed to think otherwise. By now the only think he could hear was the thumping of his own heart as his eyes darted around more frantically for help. Again, again he was all alone.

"I…I…"

Taking a step from the desk Keiichi moved forward one as he slowly grasped the chair. What was he supposed to think of this? To do about this? It was weird and even a bit chilling.

"I'm sorry.. I wasn't paying.. attention.."

That seemed to do the trick. The girl's stern face softened, replaced with a much sweeter smile as she giggled over whatever the hell just happened. Keiichi almost didn't want to sit in the next chair out of fear of the same thing happening but luckily that seat was "open".

Both teens were now seated as he thought he caught their teacher making a small sigh before starting the lesson. Hearing whispering behind him Keiichi would turn to find the girl once more giggling to herself. She seemed to notice him as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"don't worry Maebara kun, it's okay now"

Perhaps he'd feel better if he knew what exactly just happened. To stay polite however Keiichi would simply smile back, he didn't even know this girl's name. What was he to call her by? Finding the whole thing still a little eerie, Keiichi would turn back towards the teacher as the one sided whispering continued behind him.

Chie sensei seemed to catch it this time as she'd answer one of Keiichi's questions for him with a short, "Ryuugu san, please don't talk during class!"

"Hai!"

Ryuugu? At least now he knew what to call her, sort of. Slowly turning back to glance at her, only hoping for a quick peak Keiichi would see her smiling directly at him. As soon as the teacher turned her back Rena cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered something that would send chills running down his spine.

_"Don't worry, Mii-chan said she forgives you!"_

Again, again this girl was referring to a desk that was completely empty. Just what in hell had Keiichi gotten himself into?

* * *

There you have it! The first chapter's finally complete! It's been a while so the writing style's probably a little sloppy but I hope you can bear with it. The plot for this story has already been completed so this one will definitely be written to the ending. This plot mainly centers around Keiichi but will bring in everyone from the main cast at least once in a setting that, at least I find a little chilling. If it hasn't been noticed yet, the overall theme to this story is originally based off of the Rugrats Theory from which you can find on Creepy Pasta. Despite that being the basis I promise to do everything I can to give this version, which if anything is a sort of tribute to it, a good 07th twist. With that said thank you for reading and I hope you'll like what's to come~!


End file.
